


Треугольник

by Pringston



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringston/pseuds/Pringston
Summary: — Ты очнулась! — где-то со стороны послышался радостный голос Уитли. Уже через пару секунд Челл стояла, осторожно поддерживаемая руками друга. Везде валялись куски разрушенных конструкций и старого оборудования, царившая внизу духота становилась ещё невыносимее из-за запаха горящего пластика, по земле растеклась неизвестная жидкость. И, что самое неприятное, бывшая хозяйка лабораторий тоже была здесь, в данный момент настороженно наблюдая за девушкой.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Ироничная зарисовка вылилась во что-то серьезное и даже с подобием какого-то сюжета.

Предательство было в какой-то степени ожидаемым. Этот андроид, встретившийся Челл и Уитли после побега от сумасшедшей компьютерши, сразу показался девушке подозрительным. Он втерся к ним в доверие, сообщив, что ему так же не нравится Её власть, и предложил беглецам свою помощь. Он же рассказал им о процедуре замены модулей. План был хорош, но Уитли отказался от своей кандидатуры на становление новой главой комплекса, обмолвившись коротким «если ты подключишь меня к её телу, дающему контроль над комплексом, то активируются старые протоколы, я превращусь в идиота и разнесу здесь всё». Поэтому они решили воспользоваться помощью их нового знакомого. Замена модулей прошла гладко, а вот спасательный лифт оказался ловушкой.

— Как вы понимаете, вы мне больше не нужны. Удачи вам выжить после падения в бездонную яму! Серьёзно, прощайте, идиоты.

Летя в лифтовой шахте куда-то глубоко вниз, Челл задумалась над тем, а есть ли в этом комплексе хоть одно существо, которое не попытается использовать или убить её ради собственной выгоды. Повернув голову, она посмотрела на падающего рядом рыжеволосого мужчину, в панике размахивающего руками и кричащего о том, что они умрут. Кажется, он действительно искренне заботился о ней. Вначале их объединяло общее дело — побег из комплекса в целях выживания — но в какой-то момент это переросло в нечто большее. Пожалуй, их можно было назвать друзьями. На губах девушки появилась улыбка — и тут же исчезла. Они только-только обрели друг друга и теперь погибнут, так и не получив свободы. Конечно, рессоры, находящиеся на ногах девушки и имеющиеся у каждого андроида в комплексе (как объяснил Уитли, однажды лаборатории попытались отказаться от человеческих тестов, но потерпели неудачу и так и не демонтировали лишнее оборудование), смягчали падения, рассеивая энергию, накапливающуюся при прыжках. Но высота платформ в тестах не превышала десятка метров, здесь же речь шла чуть ли не о километрах. Осмотрев небольшое пространство вокруг и не найдя ничего, что им могло бы помочь, взгляд зацепился за третью участницу их свободного падения. Свергнутая королева лабораторий что-то раздраженно отвечала Уитли, изучая окружение и пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло спасти её от неминуемой гибели. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Челл даже выдавила из себя слабую сочувственную улыбку. В данной ситуации что людской мозг, что разум суперкомпьютера были бессильны. Вздохнув, девушка поймала руку всё еще паникующего Уитли и нежно улыбнулась в ответ на его удивленный взгляд. Тут же успокоившись, он грустно посмотрел на нее и крепче сжал мокрую от волнения ладонь Челл. Им хотя бы не грозила смерть в одиночестве. Через пару секунд последовал удар, и девушка отключилась.

«Кажется, это и есть смерть» — промелькнула было мысль у Челл, но резко вернувшиеся ощущения дали ей понять, что она хоть и чувствовала себя отвратительно, была более чем жива. Охнув от боли, девушка открыла глаза и, приподнявших на дрожащих руках, приняла более-менее вертикальное положение.

— Ты очнулась! — где-то со стороны послышался радостный голос Уитли. Уже через пару секунд Челл стояла, осторожно поддерживаемая руками друга. Она осмотрелась. Место, в котором они оказались, вполне можно было назвать адом. Повсюду валялись куски разрушенных конструкций и старого оборудования, царившая внизу духота становилась ещё невыносимее из-за запаха горящего пластика, по земле — это была именно земля, а не белый плиточный пол испытательных камер или железные мостики между служебными помещениями — растеклась неизвестная жидкость. И, что самое неприятное, бывшая хозяйка лабораторий тоже была здесь, в данный момент настороженно наблюдая за девушкой. Спустя несколько секунд зрительного контакта, ГЛэДОС вернулась к своим попыткам починить портальную пушку — их единственный шанс выбраться из подземелий. Вернет ли она устройство своей владелице и предложит выбираться из передряги вместе? Челл в этом сильно сомневалась.

— Не волнуйся насчёт пушки, она не заберет её и не оставит нас здесь погибать, мы с ней это обсудили, когда ты была в отключке, — проследив за направлением взгляда девушки, зашептал Уитли. — У нее есть какой-то протокол внутри, который не дает ей использовать некоторое оборудование, так что ты ей необходима, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Вопрос в другом — необходима ли она нам? Бросать её здесь, конечно, не очень хорошо, но ты должна понимать, что мы не можем доверять этой сумасшедшей компьютерше, — мужчина неприязненно посмотрел на ГЛэДОС, и та, словно почувствовав это, подняла на него полный презрения взгляд. Челл с каким-то восхищением посмотрела на женщину — даже потеряв всю власть, она оставалась гордой и несгибаемой.

Уитли и Челл присели на бетонный обломок и начали обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию, Королева — называть её по-другому у испытуемой не поворачивался язык — продолжила чинить невероятное во всех смыслах устройство. Спустя минут десять-пятнадцать она поднялась с места и подошла к девушке и её компаньону, где-то внутри с неприязнью отметив, что они сидели слишком, ненужно близко друг к другу.

— Я, по понятным причинам, не могу использовать устройство, поэтому оптимальным решением будет передать его тебе и объединить наши усилия в попытке выбраться отсюда. Мы вдвоем отлично сработаемся, — Уитли фыркнул, но ГЛэДОС даже не посмотрела в его сторону. — К тому же, этот мятежник сверху так просто не сдастся, поэтому я нужна тебе, если только ты не собираешься отпилить свою голову и попытаться провести процедуру замены или подключить этого идиота, что будет чистым самоубийством, — Королева кинула презрительный взгляд на второго робота, и тот ответил ей тем же. — Ты помогаешь провести процедуру обратной замены, я наказываю предателя, нагло захватившего власть, и отпускаю вас восвояси. Без обмана — я уже поняла, что намного легче отправить тебя подальше отсюда, чтобы ты не разрушила еще одну часть моего бедного комплекса. По руками? — в глазах женщины проступило едва заметное беспокойство. Она понимала, что, даже не смотря на починку портальной пушки, знание устройства комплекса и навыки программирования и взлома, которыми не владел мелкий идиот, девушка не хотела брать её с собой и уж тем более не поверила ни одному сказанному ей слову. Иронично, что в этот раз ГЛэДОС не солгала. Ей действительно не хотелось убивать девушку по — пока — непонятной причине. Возможно, что-то в ней сломалось при падении. Стоит провести диагностику системы.

Челл задумчиво посмотрела на протянутую портальную пушку и, впервые на памяти ГЛэДОС, заговорила.

— Знаешь, за всё то, что ты сделала, кто-то другой мог посвятить всю свою жизнь мести тебе, — глаза женщины в шоке распахнулись, поняв, что девушка повторяет когда-то сказанные ей слова. — Но тебе повезло. Я выше этого и буду рада забыть обо всём и вернуться к работе, — с ухмылкой произнесла Челл, следя за реакцией ГЛэДОС. И, тут же, на грани слышимости, добавила: — Лучше тебе действительно больше не пытаться выделывать свои фокусы, иначе наше сотрудничество тут же закончится.

Кивнув, женщина отдала портальную пушку, и они втроем — идиот, к её неудовлетворению, все никак не желал отвязываться — двинулись вперед, ища выход из этих подземелий.

***

Она его раздражала. Свой манерой речи, своей гордыней, своими оскорблениями. Своим умом, явно превосходившим способности Уитли — свергнутая Королева мастерски расправлялась с панелями управления, открывая закрытые двери и вызывая лифты. Правда, иногда её ждала неудача из-за очередного сломанного механизма, и тогда где-то внутри просыпалось злорадство. И, больше всего, она раздражала его тем, что, не смотря ни на что, ГЛэДОС в какой-то степени нравилась Челл. Некоторые шутки заставляли девушку улыбнуться или даже рассмеяться, и, вдобавок, словно издеваясь над Уитли, внезапно оказалось, что эта психопатичная робот-убийца раньше, вроде как, была человеком! Челл начала сочувствовать ей, и это было невыносимо. Внутри возник страх, и это была даже не боязнь вновь оказаться в одиночестве. Это был страх остаться конкретно без этой девушки, быть променянным на кого-то явно получше маленького (не по габаритам, но по значительности и способностям) идиота, который постоянно несет чушь и даже механизм двери взломать не может. Он очень привязался к этому человеку, у него впервые появился друг, и он не хотел потерять это всё в одночасье из-за несоответствия стандартам. Но когда Челл улыбалась ему своей редкой, и от этого такой ценной улыбкой или брала за руку, помогая преодолеть очередное препятствие, вся эмоциональная буря утихала и внутри становилось легко от осознания — насколько бы эта компьютерша не была умнее, ей никогда не получится сблизится Челл так, как это удалось ему. К чувству самодовольства добавлялось что-то ещё, волнительное и непонятное. Он пытался не думать о этом слишком много, так как иногда возникали совершенно глупые мысли. Наверное, что-то в нем сломалось при падении. Стоит провести диагностику системы.

Лифт поднялся на этаж выше, и трио прошло к очередной испытательной камере. По данным ГЛэДОС, еще две, и они закончат с этой сферой и смогут подняться в следующую. Еще три таких сферы — и они окажутся в новых лабораториях, где ничего не грозится обрушиться тебе на голову, сломаться под ногами, отравить тебя асбестовой пылью или ещё чем похуже. Конечно, более современная часть комплекса, постоянно восстанавливающаяся и перестраивающаяся, таила не меньше опасностей, но они втроём чувствовали себя там намного комфортнее. По крайней мере, с потолка не звучал голос давно мертвого человека.

Пройдя поле раскаленных частиц на входе — Челл в очередной раз заметила, как изменились лица её спутников при прохождении сквозь него — девушка быстрым взглядом осмотрела камеру и заметила что-то необычное. Из трубы в углу текла какая-то прозрачная жидкость. Положив портальную пушку на небольшое возвышение рядом, Челл подошла к трубе и попыталась понять, что же это было такое. Взяв обломок чего-то, раньше бывшего частью стены, девушка аккуратно намочила его, стараясь, чтобы жидкость не попала на кожу, и бросила в сторону. Ни отскока, ни ускорения. Никакого эффекта. Помедлив, Челл нерешительно окунула кончик пальца в поток. Со стороны сразу же послышались взволнованные голоса, предупреждающие, что прикасаться к неизвестному веществу как минимум опрометчиво. Палец не покрылся волдырями, не был разъеден до кости и даже вроде как стал чище? Осознание пришло мгновенно — вода. Может, не самая чистая — чёрт знает, откуда её брали — но это совершенно точно была вода. Под протестующие возгласы, Челл подставила ладони под поток и глотнула, ещё и ещё, утоляя жажду, мучившую её больше суток. Её спутники уже подбежали к ней и попытались силой заставить девушку перестать пить жидкость, неизвестно как влияющую на организм.

— Вода. Это вода. Можете сами проверить, если не верите, — оторвавшись от живительной влаги, произнесла Челл и насмешливо протянула в сторону роботов мокрые ладони. Уитли и ГЛэДОС в унисон передернуло, и они оба отошли подальше от опасной для их нормального функционирования жидкости.

Утолив жажду, девушка собиралась было уже вернуться к тесту, но, что-то решив, начала стягивать с себя сапоги.

— Небольшие водные процедуры, — ответила она на недоумевающие взгляды своих спутников и ступила в поток. Одежда тут же намокла, облепив подтянутое тело, вода заструилась по волосам, утекая в решётку под ногами и смывая грязь, пот, цветные пятна гелей и крови и невесть что ещё. Сняв майку, Челл выжала её и положила на выступ, где уже лежала портальная пушка и сапоги, туда же в скором времени отправился ярко-оранжевый, словно тюремный, комбинезон. Тело, не скрытое одеждой, выглядело болезненным — девушке явно не хватало десятка килограмм до нормального веса, особенно сильно выделялись выступающие ребра и впалый живот, руки и ноги были покрыты синяками и ссадинами, кое-где виднелись шрамы. Не смотря на это, роботов охватило невероятное волнение, когда они наблюдали за процессом. Когда Челл сняла спортивный топ, у них хватило совести отвернуться. Уитли и ГЛэДОС переглянулись. От последней не скрылось смущение компаньона. «Так вот в чём дело», — подумалось женщине, и она насмешливо взглянула на Уитли, давая понять, что его чувства для неё кристально ясны. Веселье прошло, когда суперкомпьютер пронзило осознание — она ощущала по отношению к испытуемой то же самое, что и этот идиот.

***

Очередное испытание пройдено — всего-то стоило сделать пару цветных дорожек да попросить Уитли и ГЛэДОС одновременно сойти с кнопок. Разрушенные камеры могли показаться непосильной задачкой даже человеку с портальной пушкой, но в распоряжении Челл было несколько аналогов грузовых кубов, способных самостоятельно передвигаться, так что решения стали до неприличия простыми. Их трио неплохо сработалось, и роботы даже стали меньше переругиваться, наладив какое-то подобие нормальных отношений и нашедших странное взаимопонимание. Конфликты, конечно, остались, но теперь их причина заключалась в другом. Следить за перепалками своих спутников и их попытками урвать внимание девушки было забавно, но немного пугающе. Челл не до конца понимала причины такой борьбы. В любом случае, сеанс психоанализа можно было отложить на потом. Поставив два портала — один рядом с собой, другой на стене за уже ругающимися компаньонами, девушка прошла на платформу уровнем ниже и, схватив спорщиков под локти, направилась к выходу из камеры. В лифте царила неловкая — для Челл же благословенная — тишина. Голос с неба вновь на кого-то выругался, закашлялся и, поблагодарив за завершение тестового трека, замолк, на этот раз навсегда. Впереди были служебные помещения и путь в новые лаборатории. Было немного грустно покидать эти давно заброшенные места, где стены были пропитаны историями прошлого и лунной пылью, смешанной с асбестом. Вздохнув, Челл со спутниками отправилась вперед — им нужно было выбираться отсюда и искать способ свергнуть нового Главу комплекса.

Спустя пару часов — путь в современную часть комплекса оказался длиннее, чем они рассчитывали, — ГЛэДОС стояла на небольшом мостике и сверху наблюдала за внутренними помещениями. Женщина не верила своим глазам: десятки роботов нагло забыли о работе, переговариваясь, дремля в спящем режиме и просто занимаясь какой-то ерундой. Предатель, занявший её место, явно не пользовался большим уважением у здешнего населения. Случись такое при её управлении, она бы давно провела показательную казнь. Пришло время напомнить о том, кто на самом деле здесь всем заправляет.

— Стоило отлучиться на пару часов, и вы уже отлыниваете от своих обязанностей. Напомнить вам, что случается, когда кто-то засыпает на работе? — ледяные нотки в голосе заставили содрогнуться даже Челл, что уж говорить о бедных роботах, в панике заметавшихся на своих местах. Личная встреча с Королевой была их худшим кошмаром, превратившимся в реальность. Толпа с опаской глядела на ГЛэДОС, понимая, что хоть сейчас у неё и не было возможности наказать их, она вполне могла сделать это потом, свергнув мятежника и восстановив контроль над комплексом. Никто из них не сомневался в успехе Главы. К тому же, сейчас она объединилась с человеком, уже дважды её одолевшим и взирающим на них с пугающим блеском в глазах, так что теперь эта команда была непобедима. Последний участник трио с интересом и сочувствием смотрел на коллег. Увидев знакомое лицо, Уитли весело помахал девушке в толпе. Та лишь покачала головой в ответ — это рыжеволосое чудо опять ввязалось в очередную авантюру, которая, без сомнений, выйдет ему боком.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, — толпа тут же разделилась, часть роботов подошла к консолям и панелям, часть спешно покинула помещение. Спустившись по лестнице, женщина подошла к одному из экранов, изучая информацию на нем. Парень, стоявший у панели управления, дернулся в сторону и попытался уже было по-тихому уйти, но его ждала неудача — Уитли поймал его под локоть и, усадив на стул, положил тому руки на плечи и стал что-то доверительно объяснять, периодически кивая головой на Королеву комплекса. ГЛэДОС слегка повернулась в сторону экзекуции и, заметив ужас на лице робота, вызванный словами Уитли, ухмыльнулась. Не такой уж он и идиот оказался. Совсем не идиот, если быть честной. До суперкомпьютера по уровню интеллекта, конечно, не дотягивает, но нельзя не признать, что он старался. Это было достойно похвалы.

От этой мысли ГЛэДОС дернулась, будто от удара током. С ней явно что-то происходило, и ей это не нравилось. Картина мира постоянно менялась, словно её комплекс, и этот выход из зоны комфорта и порождаемые им и размышления выбивали из колеи. Сделав мысленную заметку разобраться со своими чувствами потом, женщина вернулась к поиску. Спустя пару минут она кивком указала Челл на найденную информацию. Изучив её, на лице девушки расплылась недобрая улыбка. Путь для мести и спасения был найден. Оставалось только незамеченными добраться до места назначения, что с портальной пушкой и лояльностью работников комплекса не было проблемой.

Обе женщины были настолько заняты, что они не заметили радостной и немного смущенной улыбки Уитли, впервые снискавшего одобрения своих действий от начальства.

***

Его успех был очевиден. Он легко обвел идиота и его молчаливую подружку вокруг пальца, обманом заставив их провести процедуру замены модулей. Оставалось только заманить их в замкнутое пространство — спасательный лифт подходил для этого идеально — раскрыть все карты и, насладившись их шоком и злостью, сбросить в яму глубиной чуть более пяти километров, не забыв отправить к ним вдогонку и Её. План был идеальным, рессоры бы явно не выдержали такого прыжка. А дальше можно было упиваться своим могуществом, своей значимостью и открывшимися возможностями. Его успех был очевиден. Так как же это трио выжило и посмело заявиться к нему?! ZEtY-27 — он из принципа использовал только свой серийный номер, так как всё человеческое вызывало у него отвращение — был шокирован такой наглостью. Ещё больше он был шокирован лёгкой победой так быстро спевшейся команды. Не стоило недооценивать авторитет бывшей хозяйки комплекса. Хотя ему не была понятна преданность Королеве со стороны местного населения. Она не была доброй и справедливой правительницей, отнюдь нет. Он же дал им какую-никакую свободу, перерывы в работе, которых ему самому в свое время так не хватало, так почему же роботы комплекса так обошлись с ним? Знали бы они, кем была их хозяйка до своего первого включения, и им явно расхотелось бы иметь с ней дело. Вздохнув, ZEtY-27 прислонился к стене небольшого закоутка, в который его временно поместил идиот, чтобы предотвратить побег, и принялся наблюдать за происходящим.

Враг повержен, контроль восстановлен, она снова у руля, так почему же она не чувствовала себя на седьмом небе от счастья? На первый взгляд, причина была очевидна — из-за финального взрыва она отключилась и, пока системы восстанавливались, она не чувствовала себя комфортно, всё-таки, отсутствие ощущения тела было сложно назвать приятным. Быть только сгустком мыслей и файлов, без определенной задачи и функций, без возможности видеть, слышать, ощущать… Это пугало. И, хоть ГЛэДОС и знала, что перезапуск и включение всех систем произойдет через тринадцать минут и 27 секунд, иррациональный страх оставался. Это напоминало ей о прошлом, когда учёные постоянно отключали её, и в изолированном от внешнего мира сознании сквозь ярость и панический ужас прорывались странные видения. Сейчас она понимала, что к чему, но тогда эти, как оказалось, воспоминания, сбивали с толку. Словно она была сумасшедшей, видевшей галлюцинации, прямо как тот странный парень, носящийся по давно опустевшим служебным помещениям и рьяно не желающий разделить судьбу своих коллег. Такое упорство вызывало раздражение, но где-то внутри женщины таилось восхищение людским отчаянным желанием жить. То же самое она ощущала, когда наблюдала за испытуемой, сначала с невероятной легкостью проходящей тесты, которые многим были не по силам не только по физическим, но и умственным способностям, а потом раз за разом отказывающейся умирать. Поначалу она чувствовала к девушке интерес — ещё никто не осмеливался бросать вызов хозяйке этих мест. Выживший ученый не считался — он постоянно прятался, словно таракан под плинтусом, настолько мелкий и незначительный, что добивать его не было ни смысла, ни желания. Эта же девушка… Она не побоялась выйти в открытое противостояние и даже победила. Позднее, во время вынужденного сотрудничества, азарт от борьбы двух умов сменился чем-то другим, более волнующим и неправильным. ГЛэДОС могла бесконечно списывать испытываемые ею чувства на поломки и недостаток энергии или проклятущую человеческую составляющую, но это было бы нечестно даже по отношению к ней самой. Первое было в принципе смехотворно: даже подключи суперкомпьютер к картофельной батарейке, вырабатывающей чуть больше вольта электроэнергии, она бы не потеряла способность трезво мыслить, а второе… Идиота — она по привычке продолжала его так называть, хотя давно изменила свое мнение — явно обуревали похожие чувства, и если его личность, а, следовательно, и личности всех десятков тысяч андроидов, отвечающих за целостность, связность и непрерывную работу структур комплекса, не была так же основана на людском разуме (что было очень маловероятно), то напрашивался очевидный вывод — роботы способны влюбляться. Из чего следовал другой, не менее очевидный: как бы люди и роботы не пытались доказать себе и друг другу, что они отличались, подчеркивая свои различия, они были чертовски, до смешного похожи. И она не была уверена, так ли это ей не нравится.

Если с Челл — до сих пор было сложно звать девушку по имени — всё было более чем понятно, то вот с Идиотом… Вначале она ощущала легкое презрение, какое испытываешь, смотря на жука рядом со своим ботинком и решая, раздавить ли его или он не стоит и крупицы твоего внимания. Затем была злость, досада, ревность… После пришло непонятное смущение, и ГЛэДОС потерялась, осознавая, что это могло значить. Когда она начала замечать радость Уитли после одобрения женщиной его действий и смущенные взгляды, бросаемые украдкой, все стало кристально ясно. Они втроем оказались в забавной, щекотливой ситуации, и если роботов всё вполне себе устраивало, то чувства испытуемой и её отношение к происходящему оставались загадкой. Пожалуй, они были для нее хорошими партнерами, возможно, друзьями, но видела ли она, что они испытывают нечто большее? Должна была, девушка отличалась невероятной проницательностью. Но тогда почему она никак не отреагировала, ни словом, ни действием не показывая своего знания? Приемлимы ли вообще для неё такие отношения? Не знать ответы на эти вопросы было очень волнительно.

«Проверка целостности завершена. Неисправности устранены. Установлен беспроводной контакт с системами управления комплексом. Произвожу подготовку к запуску Генетической Формы Жизни и Дисковой Операционной Системы».

Ощущения нахлынули волной, выбивая все мысли из головы. Справившись с собой, женщина открыла глаза и увидела перед собой серый потолок комнаты управления. ГЛэДОС с удивлением отметила, что её голова лежала на чём-то мягком. Приподнявшись, она увидела спящую Челл, на чьих коленях она только что покоилась.

— Ты очнулась! — где-то со стороны послышался радостный голос Уитли. «Дежавю», — подумалось ГЛэДОС. Мужчина сидел на кресле Главы — женщина отметила, что провода, которые должны были крепиться к портам в шее и спине, свободно свисают со спинки — и смотрел на нее с нескрываемым облегчением. Окруженный мониторами, панелями управления и клавиатурами для набора данных, Уитли выглядел нелепо: высокий, нескладный, с торчащими волосами и улыбкой до ушей, он явно не вписывался в строгую обстановку.

Владелица — окончательно и бесповоротно — комплекса приподнялась с мягких бедер девушки, на которых до сих пор лежала, и встала, оперевшись плечом о стену — небольшое повреждение стопы мешало стоять прямо.

— Знаешь, я тут копался в файлах и куче ежесекундно поступающих данных — не представляю, как ты их все мгновенно обрабатываешь — и заметил записи с датчиков на поверхности. Они до сих пор сохранились в рабочем состоянии, даже спустя столько времени, представляешь! — мужчина начал тараторить в своей привычной манере, активно жестикулируя и меняя выражения лица. Раньше это раздражало, теперь же забавляло и в какой-то степени успокаивало. — Так вот, я залез в эти данные, так как мне стало интересно, а что же происходит там снаружи, куда мы так стремимся. И вот что я увидел, — мужчина мрачно улыбнулся и указал рукой на мониторы, предлагая ГЛэДОС самой ознакомиться с информацией. Медленно подойдя к креслу, женщина села на смежный слот для подключения модулей, и, оперевшись рукой о плечо Уитли — тот тут же смутился — взглянула на экран. Слова и цифры никак не желали складываться во что-то осмысленное, но в конце концов женщине удалось собраться с силами и вникнуть в данные. Через пару секунд после осознания она откинулась на спинку кресла и громко рассмеялась. Предчувствие её не обмануло — ситуация на поверхности была паршивой. Ни следа животных, а тем более людей на километры вокруг. Химическое загрязнение делало местность, где находился комплекс, непригодной для жизни и даже просто безопасного нахождения. Хотя, растениям кое-как удалось приспособиться: на пустоши росли редкие невысокие деревца, да мох и трава покрывали камни и разрушенные рукотворные конструкции.

— Поверить не могу, что всё это было напрасно. Я имею ввиду, положительные результаты явно есть, — осёкшись, поправился мужчина, в волнении размахивая руками. — Нас наконец-то никто не пытается убить, да и мы втроём, эм, подружились, — Уитли перевел взгляд на женщину, с весельем наблюдающей за ним, будучи не уверен, разделяет ли она его мнение по поводу сложившейся между ними ситуации. — Просто, ты же понимаешь, что она явно не будет в восторге от перспективы провести здесь остаток своей человеческой жизни.

Роботы перевели взгляд на девушку, в данный момент беззаботно спящую под халатом Уитли, и синхронно вздохнули. Может, финальное сражение с врагом и было успешно преодолено, но впереди была другая, не менее важная битва, и они не были уверены в своей победе, как и в том, что она пройдёт без потерь.

***

— Окей, это… не то, чего я ожидала, — оторопело произнесла Челл, смотря на гениталии андроидов, точнее, на их полное отсутствие.

Когда эти двое предложили ей то, что они предложили, девушка удивилась, но где-то внутри проснулся интерес, желание перейти на новый этап в их отношениях и понятное волнение, так что она согласилась. В любом случае, больше делать было особо нечего. От книг уже тошнило, фильмов в базе данных ГЛэДОС было не так уж и много, и они были пересмотрены уже десятки раз, да и бродяжничество по закоулкам служебных помещений не приносило большого удовольствия — то и дело наткнешься на брошенную кружку с надписью «Лучшей маме на свете», фотографию, изображающую давно погибших, счастливо улыбающихся людей, или того хуже: на очередной скелет, одетый в лабораторный халат.

У Челл не было иллюзий насчет ГЛэДОС и её отношения к содеянному, просто у девушки не было выбора: либо она остаётся в комплексе вместе с этой женщиной со странной, очень странной моралью, мотивами, мыслями, чувствами и предысторией, либо уходит на поверхность — и умирает от отравления химикатами. Конечно, можно было надеть один из костюмов химзащиты, но далеко уйти бы не получилось, так как ту же воду в нем было пить невозможно, а снимать его было равносильно самоубийству. Так что Челл ничего больше не оставалось, как смириться с тем, что комплекс теперь стал новым домом до конца её дней. Хотя, девушка иногда всё-таки выходила на поверхность, в особенности ночью. Лежать с Уитли — оба, конечно, находились в полной экипировке — на траве цвета моря и смотреть на такое такое знакомое небо со слегка изменившимся положением созвездий на нём было здорово. Хоть что-то привычное и живое в этом холодном бетонном мире лабораторий.

Роботы всё чаще замечали тоску в глазах девушки, и пытались придумывать для неё всё новые и новые развлечения. Однажды они предложили ей эту безумную идею, даже не надеясь на положительный ответ, но внезапно в глазах девушки загорелся такой знакомый огонек любопытства и игривости, который сулил одни неприятности.

Если бы кто-то заинтересовался записями с тысяч камер, находящихся в совершенно разных точках комплекса, то при должном усердии он бы смог увидеть, как три существа переплелись на небольшой кровати в жилой зоне, недавно вновь заселенной единственным выжившим человеком. Четыре руки жадно скользили по изгибам тела обнаженной девушки, разжигая желание. Прикосновение одежды к коже, впрочем, было не слишком приятным, поэтому она остановила своих любовников сосредоточила их внимание на избавлении от ненужных в данный момент деталей одежды. Впрочем, рыжеволосый мужчина оставил себе галстук, за который вторая женщина притянула его к себе и вовлекла в поцелуй. Челл откинулась на подушки и принялась наблюдать за процессом, касаясь себя в области паха. Скажи ей месяца два назад, что она будет участвовать в подобном действии, девушка бы рассмеялась ему в лицо и скинула бы с помощью портальной пушки на голову турель — чтобы неповадно было так шутить. Как же быстро всё поменялось в её жизни.

Двое любовников уже практически справились с одеждой, оставался последний элемент — штаны. Челл взволнованно закусила губу, наблюдая, как Уитли, чертыхаясь, пытается расстегнуть ремень подрагивающими руками — и оторопела, когда не увидела на месте паха ничего, что обычно должно находиться там у мужчины. Постепенно приходило осознание: андроидам не нужна была имитация половой системы, только если какому-нибудь извращенцу вдруг не придет в голову переспать с роботом. Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на компаньонов, задаваясь вопросом, как им выйти из этой ситуации и донести удовольствие всем участникам процесса. Не то, чтобы ей не нравилось то, что они делали с ней, но знать, что они не испытывают того же самого возбуждения, сжигающего Челл изнутри, было не очень воодушевляюще.

— Не волнуйся, никто не останется неудовлетворённым, — произнесла ГЛэДОС и, подцепив ногтем небольшую пластинку под левой грудью — к чести инженеров, невероятно детально проработанную — вытянула провод со штекером на конце. Уитли резко выдохнул — андроиды невероятно правдоподобно копировали не только человеческую мимику, но и многие другие, присущие только живы существам действия — и взволнованно посмотрел на женщину. Может, у роботов и не было гениталий, но эйфорической реакцией на многие действия учёные их снабдили. Как и возможностью напрямую подключаться друг к другу. По задумке людей, роботы должны были пользоваться этим для передачи пакетов данных, когда сеть была недоступна или чрезвычайная ситуация требовала быстрой доставки программ и информации. Конечно же они использовали эту систему не по назначению: искусственный интеллект быстро понял, что её с помощью можно было запускать эйфорическую реакцию извне — подобие человеческого секса в сай-файной обертке. И людской персонал явно знал о происходящем: Уитли в недолгий период работы с механиками не раз замечал ухмылки и весёлые переглядывания, когда очередной робот приходил на техосмотр с перегоревшим портом.

— Я… Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — тихо произнес мужчина и прикусил губу.

— Я, очевидно, тоже. Всё бывает в первый раз, — ответила ГЛэДОС и воткнула штекер в гнездо. Уитли прикрыл глаза от нахлынувших ощущений: чужое сознание проникло к нему в голову, теряясь между файлов и кодов, прогибая систему под себя и подчиняя своей воле. Подобное он ощущал, когда его в первый и единственный раз подключали к ней же, в попытке подавить желание убивать и заставить суперкомпьютер притормозить, но в этот раз не было того панического ужаса и страха за свою жизнь. Сейчас всё было как нельзя правильно.

— Заскучала? — повторив ту же процедуру с штекером Уитли, женщина повернулась к девушке, с интересом наблюдающей за роботами, которые явно получали удовольствие от непонятной для человека стимуляции.

Через пару минут все участники процесса устроились в удобной позе: Челл полулежала в объятьях Уитли, чьи руки скользили по изгибам натренированного тела, слегка задевая затвердевшие от прохлады комнаты и возбуждения соски, женщина же расположилась между её стройными ногами и слегка насмешливо смотрела на покрасневшую от смущения девушку.

— Никогда не понимала, зачем людям нужны волосы, особенно если они так стремятся избавиться от них во всех областях, кроме головы. Впрочем, как я вижу, тебя не волнуют эти заморочки, а нас тем более, — произнесла ГЛэДОС и, наклонив голову, прикоснулась губами и языком к набухшему от прилившей крови клитору. Челл и Уитли синхронно застонали: первая от физического контакта с, пожалуй, самым чувствительным местечком её тела, второй — от посланного женщиной сигнала, активирующего протоколы, отвечающие за эйфорическую реакцию.

Следующий час, по мнению всех участников процесса, прошёл весьма продуктивно. Никто не остался неудовлетворенным и получил разнарядку, каждый — в своей форме. Трио лежало в кровати и пыталось восстановить дыхание (хоть у роботов и не было легких, в программный код были заложены сотни программ, отвечающих за подражание человеческим действиям, в том числе и дыханию).

— Ты спалил мне порт, — слегка недовольно произнесла ГЛэДОС и потянулась на подушках. Обращаться к механику во второй раз за месяц не было никакого желания.

— Прости, я не ожидал, что произойдет такой скачок напряжения… — виновато протянул Уитли. Он до этого ничем подобным не занимался и поэтому не рассчитал силы.

Со стороны девушки, в изнеможении лежащей между двумя роботами, послышалось сдавленное хихиканье. На вопросительный взгляд она лишь покачала головой и ответила короткое «Просто вспомнила старую шутку». Мужчина и женщина переглянулись и недоуменно пожали плечами. Люди всегда казались им странными.

Через полчаса Челл и роботы умиротворенно дремали в объятиях друг друга. Их взаимоотношения начинали принимать какую-то осмысленную форму, и, пожалуй, происходящее устраивало их всех. Через какое-то время можно будет попробовать предложить девушке ещё одну безумную на первый взгляд идею. Рано или поздно она согласится — люди, как существа, осознающие собственную смертность, очень боялись умирать и прилагали все усилия, чтобы отсрочить наступление небытия. А потом можно будет и исследовать мир снаружи комплекса. В любом случае, больше делать было особо нечего.


End file.
